SanSan Oneshots
by angryapples
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots that explore different aspects of Sansa and Sandor, from sweet to perverted, happy to tragic and all things in between. Some are AU, some PWP. Will be updated when inspiration hits!
1. Long awaited Sweetness

While she waited, Sansa thought back over the unlikely events that led her to be Queen of Westeros. She thought of waiting in the Vale, surrounded by men loyal to her, while plotting to overthrow Littlefinger. She thought of Jon Snow coming to her rescue, with the Dragon Queen, the Hound, Jamie Lannister, and a woman-knight, Brienne of Tarth at his side.

She thought of Daenerys Targaryen sadly, now. Such a good woman who would have made an amazing queen. She remembered how Dany flew to the Wall when she returned to Westeros, on the back of her big black beast. She was searching for her brother's bastard. Jon Snow, Targaryen now, had barely believed his aunt when she told him the truth and how she learned it. But there was no denying Jon's parentage any longer. He truly was the child of ice and fire. Sansa remembered how terrified Jon was when Dany named him her one true heir, and then how she had insisted he marry Sansa, his once- half-sister, to unify the South and the North. Not that she needed the unity. She won that when she, Jon, and their dragons destroyed the Others. Once news of that spread, great lords and smallfolk alike revolted against Lannister and Baratheon claims, making way for the one rightful Queen of the Realm.

But the Iron Throne was not won without cost. The Dragon Queen had been wounded in the battle against the Others, and this wound was exploited in the short but bloody battle for King's Landing. Robert Strong, Cersei's reanimated monster, had gotten lucky, and was able to spear Daenerys on Drogon's back, throwing the spear from yards away.

The Hound was there, and saw it happen. He took down his former brother, killing him slowly. They say that the Hound was a terrible sight to behold. That he was smiling and laughing the entire time.

Jon had tried to save Dany's life. He didn't want to rule. But he had no choice.

Sansa and Jon did not have a loveless marriage. Sansa filled Jon with the love she had denied him when they were children. They understood each other and needed each other. They were well loved as King and Queen. But neither could ever have passion for the other, the way a man and woman should. They could not forget their childhood. They could not forget being raised together. They could not forget the parent they once believed they shared, the parent they _did_ share, but not in name. Ned Stark may not have been Jon Targaryen's father by blood, but he was in truth. Sansa's as well.

So when they coupled, it was sweet and brief and dutiful. Sansa wanted to give Jon children and the family he was denied by being a bastard. Sansa wanted to give the Realm heirs who were good. And she did. Jon fathered two children with Sansa, a son and a daughter. Their son was the very best of both of them. He had Jon's look but Sansa's blue eyes. He had Jon's temperament and Sansa's kindness. He was smart and solemn and loving. Their daughter was wilder, more like Arya had been, but she looked just like Sansa, except for her grey eyes. Their children loved each other and their parents. They were happy.

When Jon was killed it was like the world ended. He had gone out to help settle a dispute near Casterly Rock, where Jamie Lannister and Brienne of Tarth were fighting with a group loyal to the late Tywin Lannister. The Hound was with him, as well as Ghost. Jon had left the dragons behind. Sansa wishes now that he hadn't. Many witnesses saw what happened. How some nameless soldier had disarmed the King. How the Kingsguard and Ghost were fighting others at the time. Jon was always too honorable and too stubborn. He would never sit and watch while commanding others to fight on his behalf. He should have never been fighting in the first place.

The Hound brought the news back to King's Landing, along with her husband's body and his direwolf. Ghost was hers now, and their son's. He had kneeled before her while he told her, put a big hand on her should while she cried. "I'm sorry, your Grace. The King was a good and honorable man," he had said.

That was a year ago, now. And Sansa sat in her bedroom waiting.

The Hound was there throughout it all. A member of Jon's court, Sansa's personal shield. He watched as his Little Bird flourished with her solemn half-wolf, half-dragon king. Watched her give him children. Watched her be happy and loved. He was not angry or sad. He just watched, glad that she could have a life that was free of pain, at least for a time. Then the King was killed, and the Hound had brought the pain back. He hated that he had to be the one, but it was what was right. He watched her rule as Queen Regent while her son, a remarkable boy of eight, was groomed to take control. The boy would be a good king, one he could be proud to serve, just like his father, and just like his mother. Now, she had called him to her, late in the night.

He knocked on her door after greeting her guard. Normally, that was his place, standing outside the door watching. He was always there, in the background. There when Sansa bedded her once-brother. There when she gave him a son and then a daughter. There throughout it all. He watched her, always, and took very few nights for himself. He was surprised when she sent for him.

"Sandor. Thank you for coming. Please come in." She was dressed in a silk robe. She backed away from the door to let him in. He did and closed the door behind him.

"What do you need of me, your Grace?" he rasped, trying not to notice her body beneath her robe.

"You used to call me Little Bird. Have I ever told you how much I liked that?"

"No, your Grace, you hadn't."

"I did."

Sandor had no response to that so he just grunted and waited.

"Jon has been dead for a year now. I miss him. I swear, Ned is smarter and wiser than I am, it won't be long before he is ready to rule without my help."

"Aye, your Grace. The King is wise beyond his years, and good. Like his parents."

Sansa studied him silently for a minute, then moved closer.

"You've been there for me, always, Sandor. You were with Jon and Dany when they rescued me in the Vale. With them as they won Westeros and saved it from the Others. Outside my door while I gave birth to two children. And before. In King's Landing when Joffrey and Cersei ruled. You've always been there. Yet you've never asked for a prize or a reward. Why?"

"Never wanted anything."

"Then why did you do any of it? Why not just try to live peacefully? You were safe and free. Jon told me how you sought him out. Why did you do it?" Sansa had moved even closer to him throughout her interrogation. She was almost touching him now, and whispering her words.

He was finished pretending. He sighed heavily.

"For you, Little Bird. I did it for you."

"Oh, Sandor. I was hoping you would say that." She took his hand, then, and led him to her bed.


	2. Naughty

**Absolutely no plot. Just horrible, dirty, explicit porn. Submissive-type Sansa. Naughty, domineering, and talkative Sandor. No likey? No readey! Clearly there is something wrong with me, but enjoy it all the same! Characters belong to Mr. Martin, but this story is set in an alternate universe...not that there is plot to speak of. I just don't really think of people in Westeros calling each other baby...**

"I'm hard for you girl. My cock needs you." Sandor whispered these words into Sansa's lips as he slowly pumped his hands up and down his aching manhood. "Are you ready for me baby?" Sansa was getting aroused by the sight of Sandor and his demanding presence. She especially loved when he made demands of her sexually. He had to be drunk to do it, though. When we wasn't drunk, he would treat her so gently and always ask her if she was alright. It could get suffocating that way. She would not break. And then, when he would get drunk, Sandor would turn into a domineering god, using her for his pleasure, hard and unforgiving, pushing her to her limits and beyond. Like he was now.

"Touch yourself for me, Little Bird." Sansa gasped at the thought of this. Sandor was the only one who every touched her. She didn't know how to touch herself. "Don't look so frightened girl. It's the most natural thing in the world. I'll tell you what to do, baby."

With that, Sandor sat down away from her, still stroking his cock.

"Lay on your back. Pull your knees up keeping your feet on the floor. Good girl. Now, spread your legs wide so I can see it all." Sansa was ashamed to do this. How could she? It was so unladylike. "Little Bird, listen to me and do what I told you. Be a good girl for me. I want to see you with your hands on yourself, baby. I want you worked up before I take you, and I want you to work yourself up. Do what I told you and spread those beautiful legs and show me your perfect cunt. I've been inside it Sansa, I've seen it. I will taste it. You have nothing to shock me with. Show me what I want to see. Now!" He yelled the last word so forcefully Sansa jumped a little and quickly spread her legs, her whole body burning with shame.

"Wider." She separated her knees more. "Perfect. Such a good girl. I can't wait to be in that cunt. Now take your hand and lick your fingers. Good. Press two fingers to the hood just above your opening baby. Mmm yeah, just like that. Now rub in a circle baby." Sandor was panting his orders to her, pumping his cock with strong, sure thrusts. This was the best thing he had ever seen.

Sansa was rubbing herself like Sandor said and kept her eyes on him. He was magnificent, sitting like he was, staring at her like he would eat her alive. She started moving her fingers faster and a moan escaped her lips.

"See, you like it too, baby. Do you like watching me jack off to you? Do you like getting yourself off because I told you to? You're giving me a beautiful show, girl."

"Sandor, please, please come to me."

"I like it when you beg me like that, baby. I like knowing how badly you want me. I want you too, probably even more desperately than you want me. When I come over to you baby I'm going to suck that little nub you're rubbing into my mouth. I'm going to lick all your juices. I can't wait to taste you baby. Can't fucking believe I haven't yet. I bet you taste sweet and tangy. Then I'm going to shove three fingers up your cunt, hard. I'm going to bite that little nub while I do it. You're going to scream for me so prettily baby. I can't wait to hear it. You know how hard I like to be with you. I won't stop. Won't be able to. I'll just fuck you with my fingers even harder. I'll suck and bite your nub and fuck you with my hand until you come all over it. And you'll come for me baby. You'll come because you're mine and you come when I tell you.

Then I'm going to bring my cock to your mouth. I tasted you, you're going to taste me. I'm not going to be able to control myself, I know. I'm going to shove my cock down your throat as far as I can. You're going to choke on it baby, but you'll get better, and I'll love the feeling against my cock. You'll suck me until I come. You'll swallow anything I give you because you're such a good girl, right baby? Be a good girl and tell me you're mine."

"Yours Sandor. I'm all yours. I want you to feel good. I'll do anything for you. Please come to me."

Sandor came to her then and did everything he promised. She came with three fingers stretching her cunt and his teeth ravaging her clit. Her voice was hoarse from screaming for him to go easy on her, it was all so intense. He didn't. He couldn't. She didn't really want him to anyway.

It was hard for her to take him in her mouth. Not only was he long, he was very thick.

"Oh god, yes Little Bird, don't stop looking at me. You like that baby? You like me shoving my cock down your throat? I love it. Your throat is tighter than your cunt." He pushed himself in deeper and felt her gag around his cock. "Just like that baby, yeah." She was exquisite. "You're such a good girl for me. Doing this for me is so good baby. I'm going to come down your throat and then fuck you with my fingers again until I get hard. Then I'm going to fuck your cunt as hard as I can. I'm going to pound you into the ground, girl. I'm going to spank you while I fuck you too. Your ass is going to be sore from me, just as sore as I make your cunt. Would you like that, Little Bird?

Sandor's cock down her throat and his rough and honest words were driving her crazy. She was squirming under him. She tried to pull away from his cock to ask him to touch her, but he stopped her.

"No, Little Bird, I'm working here." He looked into her eyes as he shoved his dick even further down her throat, slowly. He watched her eyes widen and the sweat break out on her forehead as he, oh so slowly, pushed inch by inch of himself down a throat fighting to get him out. He loved it. Finally, he stopped when her nose was against his stomach and his balls were resting at her chin. Stopped there, he started talking again.

"Mmm baby you have no idea how good that feels for me. I love you baby." He gave a few thrusts as she sucked him, his grip on Sansa's head tightening as he felt his balls drawing up. He grunted loudly as he felt himself starting to come and stilled his thrusting hips, leaving his cock buried deep down Sansa's throat while he shot out his come. She tried to move away from him then, but he held her to his dick. "Swallow it. Swallow all of it. And look at me!" She looked into his eyes and swallowed.

He smiled at her and said, "Good girl. Now come here. Spread your legs for me. Gods, Sansa you're so wet! Did that get you excited, baby? You like me telling you everything I want from you? You like swallowing all of my come? Hmm?" His fingers were up her cunt again and she was sore, but it was wonderful.

"Yes. Yes I like it. I like all of it. I like when you are rough with me. I like when you talk to me. I like your manhoo-"

"Cock, girl. I want you to call it my cock. Don't be so proper when I just had my cock shoved down your throat."

"I like your _cock_.. I like that I'm making you feel good. And it gets me wet for you. I like being your good Little Bird, baby. And I loved swallowing your release. It tasted amazing."

"You taste amazing, Little Bird," he said as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking off her juices. "Mmm, that is the taste I want to have on my lips when I die." With that, Sandor sunk down and started licking her clit for the second time. It was all so much. Sansa could hardly bear it. The pleasure was becoming painful, it was so intense.

After a few more minutes, Sandor came up and thrust his cock deep inside her without warning. He gave a few strong pumps before he pulled out of her. "Get on your knees for me girl." Sansa rushed to obey.

"Now, before I fuck you, you need to know, baby, that I'm going to take you hard, deep, and fast. I'm not going to stop baby. Not until I'm filling you with my come. Understand?" Sandor growled the warnings into her ear and Sansa thought she would come just from the way he was talking. She was a little afraid of his power. She knew he could hurt her like this. But she also knew Sandor wouldn't hurt her in any lasting way. And he wanted this so badly. She could stand some fleeting pain to make him happy.

"I love you, Sandor," was what she replied.

Sandor chuckled darkly in her ear. "Aye, I know you do girl. And this proves it." With that, Sandor took hold of her hips and, very abruptly, pulled her back as he thrust himself forward and inside her. She screamed out. As wet as she was, all the feelings were so much more intense this way, especially after her multiple orgasms. "Yes." He groaned after her scream. "I want to hear you, girl. I want to hear what I do to you. Sing for me." He spit out these words through clenched teeth before slamming into her again, making sure he pulled her back on him just as hard as he pushed into her.

Sansa's arms buckled under her from the power of his thrusts. He threw away control and was fucking her as hard as he could.

Sandor stared at the round globes of her ass as they shuddered from every thrust. _Told her I'd spank her too. Gods I want to. _Sandor brought his hand hard down on her ass.

Sansa had never been spanked and found herself surprised at the sting of his hand. _He told you he would spank you while he rode you_. She felt him push deep into her and stop, his hand rubbing the place he spanked.

"Gods, girl, I love you so much. You're such a good girl taking this for me. It feels so good." He spanked her again. "Tell me you love me, baby." He spanked her again, in the same place as his first spank.

Crying out beneath him, Sansa sobbed, "I love you Sandor!"

"Tell me you love me fucking you like this." He spanked her.

"I love you when you fuck me this way, baby!" He groaned and spanked her harder.

"Tell me you love when I spank you." He spanked her.

"Ugh, I love when you s-spank me!" He spanked her.

Sandor started fucking her again, using her red ass as leverage for his pounding, instead of her hips. She was crying out into the ground, now, and her sobs got even louder as he gripped the area he just spanked. The noise was a mix of pleasure and pain from Sansa. It was like they were one in the same at the moment. She didn't want either to end.

"Mmm, baby you're such a good girl taking me this way. I love you baby, I love you so much. I don't deserve you, you're such an angel. I'm just a big sick brute. I'm enjoying this so much. I'm no better than Gregor..." Sandor was hit by the implications of his words then, and through his drunken haze, he stilled, still inside his Little Bird.

"No." Her voice came to him weakly. "No you're not like Gregor at all. You love me. He doesn't love. You protect me, he doesn't protect." She was straining to look back at him now but he didn't want to meet her eyes. "Listen to me, my love. This is amazing. I love it. I love making you happy and giving you pleasure. And you are giving me pleasure."

Sandor grunted a laugh at that. "Right, crazy bird."He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't lie to me."

"It's ok baby. I like it. This is what makes me happy. The only thing that matters is enjoying each other, is being happy with each other. I'm happy with you when you are this way, and you are happy with me this way, too. Stop thinking about that abomination who happens to be your brother. You are nothing like him. Now please, baby. Please fuck me. Please fuck me hard."

With that, Sansa pushed backwards on his dick as hard as she could. He didn't respond so she did it again and again, all the time whispering, "please, baby, please take me."

Sandor let Sansa's words sink in and felt his heart nearly burst with the love he felt for her in that moment. Hearing her words and seeing her fucking herself with his cock to get him back to her was beautiful. He would give her what she wanted so badly.

While she fucked herself, Sandor brought his hand down hard on her ass again. Sansa stilled an shivered, a gasped "Yes!" falling from her lips. He spanked her again and again and again, harder each time. She fell beneath him and his cock slipped free. Pulling her up by the ass, he unceremoniously thrust himself back inside her tight, wet, heat. He realized how much wetter she was after being spanked and realized she really must like it this way too. He let go and fucked her, hard and deep, letting her cries and wails spur him on, closer and closer to coming.

"Yes baby. For you. All for you. I'm all yours baby."

"Gonna come baby. Gonna fill you up."

"Yes, please baby! Give it to me. I love how your seed feels inside of me. I want it. I want to get pregnant from it. Would you like that baby? I want to be big and round with your child. I want to feel your heat and strength growing inside me. Please baby, come for me!"

"Yes, girl. You will. Oh gods you might already be. Unngh!" With the thought of a pregnant Little Bird in his mind, Sandor shoved himself in as deep as her body allowed and spent himself. He pulled out quickly afterwards but kept Sansa's ass in the air. He watched, transfixed, while his white come started to drip out of her cunt. He used one finger and traced the line of the come dripping down, pushing it back up and then into her cunt. Sansa whimpered. He could feel his come this way, she was so full of it. He started pumping her cunt with two fingers now, watching intently as his come was spread around, some still oozing out of her every time he thrust in. He took his fingers out and examined them, white with his come. He brought his fingers under her body.

"Open wide, girl, and suck my come off my fingers." She obeyed with a low growl. She loved the taste of their mingled juices.

Sandor thrust three fingers in and fingered her roughly, staring at her cunt as he did it.

"You can come for me again, Little Bird," he all but whispered to her.

Sandor's permission was all she seemed to need and she let go with a wail, coming and coming and coming.

* * *

**May or may not need extensive therapy...but I hope someone out there could enjoy my insanity. **


	3. Sad

"Sandor!" She screamed and ran to him.

He was falling off Stranger. Sansa watched it in slow motion, it seemed. He had been slumped over Stranger, but Stranger knew where he wanted to be. With his Little Bird. Stranger couldn't keep him up though, so he fell. Stranger stopped while he fell, and didn't move as Sansa ran up to him, screaming, falling on to him.

"Sandor! Someone help, we need a maester, quick!" Tears were streaming down her face and Sandor was not happy to see that.

"Don't cry Little Bird. I don't want the last thing I see to be your face with tears on them. You're more beautiful when you smile. Won't you smile for me again, Little Bird?" Sandor used the energy he had left to cup her check and wipe her eyes.

"Why did you go? You didn't have to go! Where are you hurt? Please! Get the maester!" Somewhere, someone yelled that the maester was coming, but Sandor knew it didn't make a difference. He knew that it was all over. The only thing missing was his acceptance. And Sandor was too stubborn to die before he saw his Little Bird again. But now that was happening, and he was fading.

"Had to go, Little Bird. Had to get rid of that monster. You're safe now, and you'll stay safe. And our pup," Sandor brought his hand down to Sansa's belly which had grown big with his child. "The world is safer for our pup now, too. Gregor would have found us, would've tortured us. Now he is dead and gone. You're safe again, and you'll be safe long after I die. The fucking lion promised me. Doesn't mean shit, but his wench promised me, and she can be trusted."

Sansa was sobbing.

"No Sandor. I don't want any of it without you too! This child, our child, needs you to stay alive. I need you for always. You cannot die. Please. Please."

"I'm sorry Little Bird, but I can't do that for you. You need to be strong for our child and for me. I'd be really fucking angry to know you weren't living your life happily and well. You hate when I get angry."

She sobbed again, heartbroken.

"Sandor, please," she cried and cried.

"Hush, now, Little Bird, and kiss me."

She took a deep breath and did. She kissed him hard and long. When she pulled away, he looked peaceful.

"Smile, my love," he sighed, so quietly.

She smiled for him, but the smile didn't stop the tears.

She held his hands and smiled for him until the light when out of his eyes and he breathed his last.

She held his hands and smiled for him until Jamie and Brienne took her away, ripped her from his body, trying to soothe her with talk of their child. It didn't matter, though. Sansa's heart died with Sandor's.


End file.
